1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns pick-up devices for electromagnetic energy radiation propagated between two ground plates, for example in a waveguide or in an optical Blass type matrix.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It may be recalled that an optical Blass type of antenna distributor allows for supplying an array of microwave energy radiating elements so as to set up several radiation patterns simultaneously, for example a sum pattern and a difference pattern, and that such a distributor has several microwave energy leading-in main lines. By means of obstacles, these main lines generate electromagnetic radiation that is propagated directionally between two ground plates and has to be picked up to supply an array of radiating elements.
There is a known way of picking up microwave energy radiation that is being propagated between two ground plates, by means of a loop system or by means of a plunger dipole perpendicular to the ground plate. These pick-up devices are complicated and difficult to apply.